Cumpleaños
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: Jamas se imagino pasar su cumpleaños no.20 de esa manera. lo se, es un horrible summary, pero entren y lean, no se decepcionaran, Advertencia- Lemon, contiene Chack!, si no te gusta el yaoi, el lemon y el Chack, ya estas advertido :)


**_¡Sí! ¡Por fin puta madre! _**

**_Hace rato ya tenía esta historia terminada, no me había animado a subirla porque no tenía beta, bueno tengo pero esta muuuuy ocupada D:_**

**_así que no me daba el coraje de hacerlo, no confió mucho en mi misma para revisar una historia y subirla, por lo general le dejo el trabajo sucio a mi beta, pero esta vez tuve que hacerme la valiente y hacerlo todo yo sólita...y la verdad sigo son confiar :D_**

**_Advertencia: Lemon, sí, todo el fic es puro porno, así que si no les gusta, están advertidos, cierren la página y se van a ver unicornios rosas por allí :)_**

**_Aclaraciones: o más bien es un descargo de responsabilidad, Xiaolin Shadown no me pertenece, aunque sería genial pero nop_**

**_Dedicatoria: si! este fic se lo dedico con amor y calentura a Suriee, que una vez le prometí un buen fic cachondo por lo ocurrido con su computadora, nena si lees esto, este fic es netamente tuyo, y también va como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado :D_**

**_bueno y sin más, los dejo con el fic, nos leemos más abajo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cumpleaños<em>**

Su cuerpo se estremecía, sus sentidos primarios de la vista y el habla estaban retenidos, sus manos las tenía atadas tras su espalda, solo podía oler y escuchar el ambiente a su alrededor, recordó estar en un bar, con mucha gente, recuerda ir al baño donde fue atacado, su boca fue cubierta para evitar que gritara por ayuda, fue estampado de cara contra la pared, así que en ningún momento pudo ver a su atacante, solo que este sujeto tenía un fuerte agarre, luego sus manos fueron atadas con fuerza tras su espalda y al final, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una venda.

Estaba completamente vulnerable, sintió como el hombre soltaba una risa baja y luego su cuerpo dejaba la tierra para pasar a lo que parecía ser el hombro de su captor, el tipo comenzó a caminar, podía escuchar los pasos del sujeto haciendo eco por el lugar, ya casi no escuchaba la música del bar, ni las risas o las voces de las personas, comenzó a asustarse, como es que nadie lo había visto ser cargado en el hombro de un sujeto, estaba muy asustado, y temía por su seguridad física.

Valla manera de pasar su cumpleaños número 20, por que por eso estaba en aquel bar, solo, como de costumbre para esas fechas, no había nadie más que su novio, pero a él no le gustaba salir celebrar con él, así que solo le quedaba una opción, como años anteriores, salir, emborracharse solo y luego esperar a que alguien lo enviara a casa en un taxi, la verdad no era una manera muy animada de pasar esa fecha, pero era la única que conocía.

Paso poco tiempo para cuando ya la música no se oía y solo podía apreciar el eco del caminar del hombre, este caminaba con mucha tranquilidad, como si se tomara el tiempo para disfrutar el momento en el cual cargaba a su presa, también pudo distinguir su aroma, era masculino y por lo que también parecía ser más alto y fuerte que él.

De verdad temía por su seguridad, comenzó a pensar en un montón de posibilidades de que era lo que quería este sujeto, quizás solo quería dinero, quería venderlo al mercado negro, quizás quería sacar sus órganos y venderlos, y si solo quería dinero, después de todo él tenía una gran herencia y tenía mucho dinero, podría pagar su liberación, pero no podía hablar, entonces se le ocurrió lo peor, y si el tipo quería violarlo, un vacío se formó en su estómago, podía sentir el sudor correr por su rostro, comenzó a moverse con desespero para tratar de librarse del agarre del hombre, sonidos asimilados a quejidos trataban de salir de su garganta pero eran retenidos por el objeto en su boca, no era una venda, era una esfera, recordaba algo así de un juguete sexual, fue entonces cuando entro más en pánico, el tipo si quería violarlo.

Debía luchar y escapar lo más rápido posible, ahora en lo único que pensaba era en correr e ir donde su novio, él lo protegería ante todo, pero en este momento estaba solo, tenía que luchar por su cuenta, aunque no era muy bueno en ello, era alguien muy frágil y débil, así que dudaba poder escapar, pero debía hacer el intento, por su novio, por él mismo.

Entonces escucho como el eco del caminar del hombre cambiaba de concreto a madera, habían entrado en una casa, o algo similar, escucho como la puerta se cerró tras ellos y el hombre de inmediato comenzó a caminar por el lugar, estaba desorientado, sabía que el hombre ahora subía unas escaleras, no fueron muchas, entonces camino por un pasillo, ya no era de madera, sus pasos eran amortiguados por una alfombra, entonces el hombre se detuvo y abrió una puerta para entrar en el lugar, camino más, al lugar al cual entraron también estaba alfombrado y entonces su cuerpo cayo de espalda sobre una mullida base, mullida y muy suave, era una cama.

_"__por lo menos él tipo tiene la decencia de violarme en una cama…"_

Pensó el joven maniatado, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron desechos, trato de de rodar por la superficie para tratar de huir, pero las manos de su captor lo detuvieron dejándolo boca abajo mientras el cuerpo de este se pegaba al suyo, las caderas del hombre se pegaron a su trasero, su pecho se pegó a su delgada espalda mientras sentía el aliento del hombre golpear la piel de su cuello.

El joven comenzó a forcejear para que el tipo se bajara de su cuerpo mientras este pasaba su nariz por la piel expuesta de su cuello logrando que toda su piel se erizara ante el contacto.

En su mente rogaba porque esto fuese una mala jugada de alguno de sus "amigos", pero tal parecía que no lo era.

Él hombre guio sus manos hasta sus estrechas caderas para acariciar sobre la tela del pantalón mientras en su cuello dejaba besos y lamidas las cuales le hacían estremecer y tratar de luchar.

"tranquilo pequeño albino…"

Fue lo que le dijo el hombre al alejarse de su cuerpo para luego girarlo y hacer que quedara bocarriba. La voz del hombre era grave, profunda, una voz que calaba hasta los huesos, y por aquella voz se imaginó a un hombre alto, musculoso y súper sexy.

Sintió al hombre sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y luego posar sus manos sobre su pecho cubierto por una camisa blanca, trago o eso intento, cuando sintió que el hombre posaba sus dedos sobre sus pezones y comenzaba a hacer presión.

"nngh!"

Solo eso pudo salir de su garganta al sentir que el hombre jugaba con sus partes más sensibles, escucho como el hombre dejaba salir una risita muy masculina y profunda al momento de dejar sus pezones y subir sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa, allí la tomo y con violencia la abrió, escucho como la tela crujió y como los botones salían volando.

Se sentía demasiado vulnerable, no podía hacer mucho para tratar de cubrirse, escucho como el tipo abría lo que quedaba de camisa dejando completamente al descubierto su pecho y abdomen, un chillido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, aunque el aire a su alrededor era cálido, su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato ante el acto de violencia estremeciendo por completo, trato de girarse pero como el hombre estaba sentado sobre sus caderas no se podía mover mucho logrando que se desesperara más.

"tranquilo…la pasaremos muy bien…tu novio no se enterara"

Dijo el hombre cerca de su oído, luego sintió algo húmedo en la zona que comenzaba a bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho.

Se sentía muy mal, iba a ser violado, y si su novio se enterara de esto, de que no se pudo defender se molestaría mucho con él, una vez más trato de luchar, pero el hombre sobre él era más fuerte y pesado.

Su respiración cada vez se hacía más acelerado, el hombre sabia donde lamer, besar y dar pequeñas mordidas para que su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad se encendiera, maldijo mentalmente, por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba recordando las caricias de su novio, y en más de una ocasión su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada pensando que era él y no un completo extraño, de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas por culpa de la frustración, pero eran retenidas por la venda.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre dejo de besar y lamer su torso para retirarse de sobre su cuerpo, en ese momento pensó que tendría una oportunidad de huir, pero no fue así, el hombre se posó entre sus piernas, pudo sentir las manos de este sobre sus caderas viajando hacia la hebilla del cinturón, de un movimiento rápido quito el cinturón y desabotono el pantalón, para luego y de manera brusca bajar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, y en otro movimiento más brusco lo removió llevándose con ellos los tenis que el joven llevaba puestos.

Quedo por completo vulnerable, ya no había prenda que cubriera su miembro, allí estaba a la vista de su captor, erguido y húmedo, sintió su rostro sonrojarse completamente, cerro sus piernas y las recogió ligeramente cuando sintió la penetrante mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo.

"eres muy lindo allí"

Dijo sin descaro el hombre tomando sus piernas para separarlas y ganarse entra ellas, sintió como se inclinó pegando su pecho al propio, este no llevaba prenda alguna, al parecer habría aprovechado la oportunidad para quitarse lo que llevara puesto sobre su torso.

Debía admitir que la piel del hombre se sentía increíblemente bien, era cálida y suave, le hacía sentir que ya conocía esa piel, pero su mente ya le había jugado algunas malas pasadas.

El hombre se había inclinado sobre su cuerpo pegando sus torsos, sentí el aliento caliente de el sobre su cuello.

"eres una criatura muy hermosa… ¿lo sabias?"

Le hablo el hombre pasando sus labios y lengua por su cuello logrando enviar escalofríos placenteros por su cuerpo.

"mph"

Fue el sonido que salió de su garganta cuando escucho esas palabras, eran las mismas palabras que su novio le decía cuando estaba en la cama, ¿acaso este sujeto conocía a su novio, o los espiaba para saber cómo tocarle, besarle y como hacerle sentir bien? , estaba asustado, y no era para menos, imaginar que la intimidad de su vida era acosada por un extraño le hacía sentir ganas de vaciar su estómago.

Él hombre siguió besando y lamiendo, pero ahora hacia un camino hacia abajo, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones el cual lo estimulo con cuidado, usando solo la punta de la lengua sobre la protuberancia, un gemido murió en su garganta, era exactamente como a él le gustaba. Él hombre dejo ese pezón para pasar al otro mientras el recién lamido era estimulado con la punta de su dedo, varios gemidos más morían en su garganta al sentir la estimulación, ya casi no podía pensar con su cerebro, ahora su cuerpo era el que mandaba, y después de todo, su cuerpo había alcanzado a ser afectado por las cervezas que se había bebido en el bar, así que ya a estas alturas tampoco podía hacer mucho.

Él sujeto había dejado de estimular sus pezones para luego retomar su viaje hacia abajo pasando por su abdomen hasta su pubis, allí beso la zona sin llegar a tocar su miembro, el cual ya estaba más despierto aun.

El joven sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía con violencia, el mismo comenzó a desesperarse cuando el hombre pesaba su pubis ignorando por completo su duro y húmedo miembro, no quería parecer desesperado, pero inconscientemente su cadera se movió para que el hombre atendiera su pene, pudo escuchar como el hombre dejaba salir una risa.

"eres un niño muy impaciente… ¿verdad, Jack?"

Hablo el hombre, y este sabia su nombre, su mente trabajo nuevamente moviendo su cuerpo con violencia, el hombre sabia su maldito nombre, s, estaba más que asustado quizás que otras cosas sabía sobre él.

"tranquilo pequeño muñeco...la pasaremos muy bien"

Y sin más sintió un enorme calor rodear su miembro logrando que su espalda se arqueara con violencia y un gran grito tratara de dejar su garganta.

"mmh! Ngh!"

Gemía mientras sentía que el hombre tragaba por completo su pene, su boca se sentía muy caliente, era una sensación increíble, y entonces pensó muy a su pesar, su novio jamás le había hecho sexo oral, así que al demonio todo, aunque luego se sintiera como una puta, este momento lo disfrutaría, así que mando todos sus pensamientos al carajo y se dedicó a disfrutar de este momento y debía admitir, que el hombre era considerado, si lo hubiese querido violar desde un principio lo hubiese hecho en el baño del bar, pero este hombre, le estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca.

El hombre se dio el trabajo de chupar y lamer bien su miembro, una oleada de placer le haca curvar inconscientemente su espalda, quería gritar lo bien que se sentía, quería gemir y rogar por mas, pero el hombre no estaba interesado en quitarle la esfera de su boca, así que cuando algo le gustaba mucho trataba de que sus gemidos fueran fuertes.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse, el hombre le estaba obsequiando un maravilloso sexo oral, chupaba y lamia, no dejaba nada al azar, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, y ya se había memorizado lo que le gustaba.

El hombre poso sus manos sobre sus muslos y los levanto para que quedaran sobre sus hombros, dejo de chupar su miembro y guio su lengua por sus testículos lamiéndolos y besándolos, luego siguió su camino más abajo, encontrando con su lengua su entrada, lamio por sobre la piel logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera con violencia, solo lamia por fuera, subió nuevamente siguiendo el camino para tragar una vez más su pene.

De pronto el hombre dejo de darle sexo oral, bajo sus piernas de sus hombros y de un fuerte movimiento estaba bocabajo, luego sintió como su captor posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas y las alzaba, su pecho quedo pegado a la cama y ahora sentía mejor la tela bajo su cuerpo, eran demasiado suaves, casi parecían ser seda.

_"__ahora resulta que el tipo es rico"_

Pensó al darse cuenta que la tela era efectivamente seda.

Jack dejo de pensar cosas banales cuando sintió que las grandes manos del hombre se habían posado sobre sus nalgas y ahora estas eran separadas dejando completamente al descubierto su ano.

"aquí también eres muy lindo Jack… y muero de ganas por metértela"

Le dijo el hombre mientras sentía que apretaba sus nalgas, las masajeaba y luego acariciaba, en un momento sintió como soltó una de estas para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en ella, el hombre le había dado una picara nalgada, y conocía su piel, así que la mano del sujeto estaría marcada allí por varios días. El tipo una vez más tomo ambas nalgas para separarlas, entonces sintió el aliento del hombre sobre su ano y luego algo húmedo, tal parecía ser que era la lengua del hombre, esta se movía con pasión lamiendo toda la piel.

El hombre beso y lamio la zona mientras sus manos separaban más si se podía sus nalgas, y su lengua se sentía condenadamente bien, lamiendo con esmero y ansias, luego aquel apéndice se adentró en su ano, eso sí que se sentía bien, el hombre metía y sacaba su lengua de su entrada logrando que un sinfín de corrientes eléctricas viajaran por toda su columna vertebral, logrando con ello que su corazón golpeara con fuerza contra su caja torácica y su respiración se acelerara, también su cuerpo se retorcía lo más que podía y sus manos aun atadas a su espalda se empuñaban con fuerza y aunque estaba con la venda sus ojos por inercia se cerraban solos y con fuerza, podía sentir una fina capa de sudor cubrir su delgado cuerpo.

Se sentía en la gloria, estaba disfrutando más de lo pensado el momento, pero justo allí el hombre decidió romper el momento, alejo su rostro de su ano ganándose un gruñido por su parte, se había molestado, escucho como el hombre reía una vez más.

"no seas impaciente hermosura…aún falta lo mejor"

Le hablo el sujeto para ahora sentir que lo que entraba en su ano ya no era una lengua sino que era un dedo, el hombre había metido solo la mitad de su digito cuando sintió una oleada de placer atacar con agresividad su cuerpo logrando que sus piernas se cerraran un poco y su espalda se arqueara, el hombre había tocado su próstata, lo cual hiso que gimiera y sus músculos se apretaran.

"¿ahí verdad?"

Pregunto el hombre moviendo el dedo para tocar varias veces su lugar dulce, Jack solo pudo cabecear un "si" por respuesta, el hombre le estaba tocando repetidas veces la próstata logrando que babeara más, aunque gran cantidad de la saliva quedaba dentro de su boca, otra cantidad lograba salir mojando sus labios, mandíbula y cayendo a las finas sabanas de seda.

Sintió entre todo el placer como el hombre metía un compañero a ese dedo travieso, ahora ambos jugaban con su ya violentada próstata, la cual estaba muy sensible ante la atención de ambos dígitos, todo su cuerpo vibraba con violencia mientras se retorcía y abría mas sus piernas.

_"__¡ya métela, por favor solo métela!"_

Repetía en su mente, ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, solo quería que el hombre se la metiera y le diera muy duro.

El hombre dejo su próstata en paz sacando sus dedos. Jack sintió como el sujeto se posaba tras el luego escucho como la hebilla de un cinturón sonaba acompañado por el sonido de la cremallera, Jack trago cunado sintió algo húmedo y caliente posarse en su entrada demarcando con círculos su ano.

"¿quieres que te la meta?"

Pregunto el hombre con voz más ronca, al parecer él también estaba impaciente, sintió como movía la su miembro para hacer cada vez más presión sobre su entrada. Jack solo asintió con desespero empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, pero siendo evitado por el hombre el cual alejaba su miembro de manera juguetona ganándose quejidos de reproche por parte de Jack.

Cuando Jack hecho sus caderas hacia atrás sintió una gran presión en su trasero, las manos del hombre sujetaron con fuerza sus nalgas mientras entraba de una sola estocada sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y un grito salió de su garganta.

El hombre había entrado fuerte en el pasando a golpear su delicada próstata, lo único que pudo hacer en el momento fue enterrar su rostro en las suaves sabanas mientras su cuerpo temblaba con violencia y el aire salía rápidamente por su nariz, escucho al hombre gruñir mientras sus grandes manos apretaban con violencia sus nalgas y las separaba más.

"aun no entra todo…abre más tus piernas"

Le ordeno el hombre a lo que él solo obedeció y para su sorpresa era verdad, el hombre no había entrado por completo, sintió como el pene del hombre golpeo hasta el fondo.

_"__¡demonios el tipo es enorme!"_

Pensó Jack al sentir que el hombre toco el fondo sintiendo un ligero dolor en el cóccix.

"eres increíblemente delicioso"

Le dijo el hombre inclinándose sobre su espalda, hablándole al oído, sintió su aliento caliente sobre su oído, luego sintió como pasaba su lengua por el cuello y hombro, para luego erguirse y comenzar a salir de su cuerpo de manera lenta, cuando estuvo casi todo afuera, entro de golpe dentro de su delgado cuerpo, en el camino golpeo una vez más su próstata logrando que su columna se encorvara y sus piernas se apretaran, eso había sido delicioso.

Y para su suerte esa no sería la única penetración así, siguieron varias más, todas ellas golpeando su punto dulce en el proceso enviando su mente a quien sabe dónde, pero eso no le importaba, tampoco le importaba el hecho de que estaba siendo infiel, ese hombre dentro de su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente bien, por alguna razón la manera en que se lo haca el hombre se le hacía muy familiar, es decir, de sus únicas relaciones sexuales que recordaba era con su novio, pero antes de él, él había perdido la virginidad con otra persona que no podía recordar, ya saben, de esas noches de alcohol en las cuales al día siguiente no recuerdas nada.

Solo poda recordar que había sido increíble, con su novio jamás se había sentido así, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, el placer hacia mella en su inteligente cerebro, las oleadas de gozo invadían cada parte de su cuerpo llevándolo a la gloria misma mientras el hombre no dejaba de golpear su cuerpo una y otra vez, cada ocasión con más entusiasmo logrando que cada penetración terminara con un sonido húmedo y de las nalgas de Jack golpeaban su pelvis.

Podía escuchar los gruñidos y jadeos del hombre, este lo disfrutaba mucho, o así lo parecía por sus gemidos masculinos y sexys, realmente le parecían familiares, incluso su calor y la textura de su piel, todo en él le era muy familiar, pero no poda recordar de dónde.

El hombre tomo con fuerza ahora sus caderas para adentrarse con más fuerza en su cuerpo, cada vez Jack gritaba más fuerte, cosa que no se podía disfrutar bien ya que la esfera no dejaba que el sonido saliera de sus labios. Pronto Jack sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, su próstata no tenía descanso alguno, casi al punto que comenzaba a doler de tanto ser golpeada, su abdomen se apretó mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más acelerada, sentía un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo y una increíble corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna, estaba próximo a las puertas del cielo, y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber al hombre, entonces sin más, el orgasmo lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas liberando endorfinas, dándole una sensación de bienestar y relajación, fue un orgasmo intenso, su cuerpo tembló con violencia y si no fuese por el juguete en su boca, habría gritado con euforia y tendría una enorme sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

Jack sintió como las envestidas disminuían de intensidad, luego sintió una de las manos del hombre deslizarse desde su cadera a su entrepierna, allí toco la punta de donde aún salía un poco de semen, este acto logro que el cuerpo de Jack temblara y sus piernas se cerraran por inercia, escucho como el hombre dejaba salir una risita.

"Así que ya terminaste…"

Afirmo el hombre retirando su mano de su pene, luego saco su propio miembro de su interior, se sintió completamente vacío y su cuerpo cayo de lado, sintió al hombre acercarse a su cuerpo, acercando su rostro a su oreja, allí la lamio y beso.

"yo aún no termino…y estoy ansioso por llenarte completamente Jack"

Jack tembló con violencia al sentir al hombre decir su nombre en su oreja dejando salir el aire caliente, su nombre sonaba tan familiar dicha por ese hombre, y se maldecía por no poder recordarlo.

Sintió las manos del hombre posarse en sus piernas para separarlas y dejarlo completamente recostado, sintió como el hombre paso su mano por sobre su miembro y lo acaricio lentamente logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, a la vez con su tacto sentía como su pene se endurecía nuevamente.

El hombre separo sus piernas y se posó entre ellas para penetrarlo fuertemente, sintió como dejo sus piernas y se apegó a su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos por su cintura, cuando de pronto sintió como el hombre lo abrazaba con fuerza y luego rodaba por la cama dejando su cuerpo sobre el del hombre, sintió las manos grandes del sujeto pasearse sin descaro por su espalda, bajando a sus nalgas, allí las apretó logrando que se encendiera más, amaba que tocaran su trasero, luego las manos del hombre se posaron en sus hombros y fue empujado hacia arriba logrando quedar sentado sobre la cadera de su amante, escucho como este dejo salir un jadeo satisfecho.

"ah…que vista más hermosa"

Escucho la grave voz del hombre hablar mientras sentía las manos del mismo sobre sus caderas, aún estaba atado, amordazado y ciego, era algo incómodo, no poder ver a su amante, no poder tocar su piel a su antojo, y no poder gritar con libertad, eso a pesar de lo genial del sexo lo hacía sentir frustrado.

Sintió al hombre moverse en la cama para quedar sentado, pasando sus labios por su cuello, bajando lentamente, sintió las manos del hombre subir por su abdomen a su pecho, allí se detuvo en sus pezones los cuales los estimulo con sus dedos mientras su boca saboreaba aun su cuello y hombro.

"mgh!...mh…"

Se quejó ya que no podía hablar, el hombre se acercó ahora a su oído y hablo.

"¿sucede algo mi lindo Jack?"

Le pregunto, Jack trato de hablarle pero comenzaba a odiar esa esfera en su boca, solo se pudo quejar cuando escucho al hombre reír.

"¿quieres que te quite el juguete?"

Le pregunto, Jack solo asintió con fuerza, escucho como el hombre dejaba salir un sonido, parecía meditar.

"¿si te quito el juguete, prometes solo usar tu boca para gemir y rogar por más?"

Jack nuevamente asintió, sintió como las manos del hombre dejaban sus pezones y ahora estaban en su nuca desatando el juguete, en cuanto lo saco una gran cantidad de saliva callo por sus labios y barbilla, dejo salir un jadeo cuando por fin su boca podía cerrarse un poco más.

"me duele la mandíbula"

Fue lo primero que Jack dijo en cuanto su boca fue liberada del molesto juguete, el hombre dejo salir una risa, sintió la lengua de este pasar por su barbilla saboreando su saliva la cual se había escurrido.

"tu voz es hermosa…pero ahora quiero escucharte rogar por más"

Y tras decir eso, sintió las manos del hombre sobre sus cadera, las alzo y luego las dejo caer para penetrarlo fuertemente, Jack solo pudo gemir cuando el gran pene dentro de su cuerpo golpeo su próstata.

"aah ¡dios!"

Gimió, el hombre se alejó de su cuerpo, parecía que se había dejado caer en la cama pero sus manos seguían sobre sus caderas, Jack acomodo sus piernas para quedar de canclillas, en una posición más cómoda, comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo dando sentones cortos pero rápidos, ya que sus manos estaban tras su espalda sin un soporte, así que solo contaba con la fuerza de sus piernas y su equilibrio, pero esos sentones cortos eran exquisitos, lo hacían babear y sentir un hormigueo por toda su piel.

"oh ¡sí!...dios ¡sí!...t-tan bueno…ngh"

Gemía sin descaro montando al hombre, sentía una euforia emocionante, toda la situación le parecía emocionante, después de todo era alguien joven, con un montón de hormonas revoloteando su ser, tan solo tenía 20 años y no había experimentado mucho en lo sexual, pero esto, era lo mejor del mundo.

"ngh si…tan apretado…"

Escucho al hombre gemir mientras no dejaba de botar.

"e-esto es tan…aah ¡sí! ¡Tan delicioso!...más… ¡más!"

Gemía, jadeaba y gritaba, pedía por mas totalmente encantado y su mente nublada por el placer, no dejaba de montar al hombre, las manos de este ahora estaban sobre su cintura dándole un mejor apoyo para que no perdiera el equilibrio, ya a estas alturas solo quería seguir montando a su aventura, si es que se le podía decir así al hombre con el cual estaba teniendo tal increíble sexo, pero en algún punto, todo lo bueno debe terminar, pasados unos minutos los músculos de sus piernas comenzaban a arder, ya no podía dar sentones rápidos, sus jadeos se hacían más pesados, estaba muy cansado y con sus piernas adoloridas.

"ah…m-mis piernas…duelen…"

Se quejó, de verdad ya no se podía levantar, quedo completamente sentado sobre el hombre respirando con pesadez, sintió que su amante dejo su cintura y poso una mano sobre su mejilla, allí la acaricio, dios, sus manos eran increíbles, cálidas, firmes, algo ásperas, pero masculinas, se sintió bien cuando el hombre acaricio su piel.

"no te esfuerces…no quiero que te lastimes"

Le dijo el hombre, para Jack aquellas palabras sonaron tan cargadas de preocupación y emociones, casi parecían palabras dichas con amor, como dichas a un amante muy importante o a un novio, Jack trago saliva, entonces sintió que el hombre se movía y se sentaba en la cama ya que sus pechos quedaron pegados, sintió también como sus fuertes brazos se enrollaban alrededor de su estrecha cintura, entonces el aliento caliente del hombre golpeo su mejilla, este había depositado un beso sobre su piel.

Jack dio un respingo al sentir los labios del hombre sobre su piel, eran unos labios cálidos, sentía que todo en ese hombre era perfecto, luego, los labios del hombre se movieron de su mejilla a sus labios, allí dio un suave beso para luego hacerlo más profundo, metiendo su lengua, Jack solo pudo gemir al sentir la lengua moverse dentro de su boca, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no podía negar lo bien que se sentía, cada vez el beso se intensificaba, Jack correspondía con entusiasmo el beso, con ambas lenguas danzando dentro de sus bocas, amoldándose más y más en el beso, logrando que este fuera perfecto, húmedo y caliente. Cada vez más ese hombre se le hacia conocido, imágenes llenaron su mente, imágenes borrosas del día de su cumpleaños número 18, cuando se emborracho y perdió la virginidad.

Un hombre, sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo, besándolo, haciéndolo gemir como nunca, logrando que rogara por mas, llevándolo al punto de babear y llorar en éxtasis, esa noche, no la podía recordar bien, pero aquel hombre le hiso sentir bien.

Ahora el hombre que lo abrazaba rompió el húmedo y caliente beso, llevo sus manos a sus nalgas y comenzó a mover su cuerpo, Jack dejo salir un gemido cuando el pene del hombre toco con suavidad su próstata.

"ugh…s-si…"

Gimió cuando el hombre volvió a tocar con suavidad su próstata, la verdad así se sentía bien, casi con cariño, sintió al hombre alejarse de su cuerpo, al parecer se había acostado nuevamente en la cama.

"mueve tus caderas con suavidad"

Le hablo con voz suave, Jack hiso lo pedido, y se movió de adelante hacia atrás, sus piernas descansaban a cada lado del cuerpo del hombre, así estas podían descansar y no acalambrarse, continuo con los mismos movimientos, y sin quererlo, o más bien queriéndolo con todo su ser sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, cada vez más rápidos, dejando salir jadeos, gemidos y gritos llenos de éxtasis.

"ngh…ah…aah…aah"

Sollozaba sin descaro mientras el pene del hombre tocaba su próstata, sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sabía que estaba cerca, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar en gozo, así que solo siguió moviéndose más y más rápido, entonces la mano del hombre tomo su pene para comenzar a masajearlo, Jack dejo salir un chillido al sentir esa manos sobre su pene, tocando desde la base hasta la punta, luego allí con el pulgar lo masajeo mientras Jack solo temblaba y gritaba mientras sus caderas se movían más rápido.

" agh ¡sí! Ya casi… ¡ya casi!"

Gimió sonoramente cuando el hombre comenzó a mover su mano de manera más rápida logrando que todo su cuerpo vibrara con violencia llevándolo al borde de la locura, sus músculos se tensaron con fuerza, entonces el orgasmo golpeo su cuerpo expulsando un chorro de semen, hilos de saliva caían desde sus labios a su barbilla mientras aun sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, aún era presa del orgasmo, y cada roce a su próstata incrementaba más la sensación de bienestar y gozo en su ser.

"aah dios si…ngh si… ¡oh sí!"

"agh…no dejes de moverte, ya casi término"

Gimió el hombre dejando su pene de lado, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas e incentivándolo para que no dejara de moverse, así el también comenzó a mover sus caderas.

"tan caliente…eres delicioso... ¿lo quieres dentro?"

Pregunto sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra su delicado trasero.

"¡sí! ¡Lo quiero dentro! ¡Lo quiero todo dentro!"

Grito, entonces lo sintió, el agarre del hombre se hiso más apretado, y una sustancia increíblemente caliente lo lleno, el hombre dejo salir un gemido gutural mientras lo llenaba por completo, la sensación era increíble, caliente y espeso, dejo salir un gemido largo mientras sentía que el hombre lo llenaba con su descendencia.

Entonces, luego del increíble orgasmo, Jack dejo caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, sintiendo la piel del otro bajo la suya, caliente y húmeda, su aroma, masculino mesclado con el sudor, su rostro quedo sobre el hombro del hombre, respiro profundamente, quería memorizar su aroma, entonces una sensación familiar.

"ese aroma…yo lo conozco"

Pensó Jack al sentir la fragancia masculina del hombre, este poso sus manos sobre sobre su cintura y luego el hombre levanto su cuerpo un poco para dejarlo caer de lado sobre la cama, sintió como el hombre dejaba el lugar y se posaba sobre su cuerpo, entonces sus manos fueron liberadas, con nerviosismo llevo sus adormecidas manos haca la venda en sus ojos, allí la bajo solo un poco para de inmediato ser cegado por la luz del lugar, parpadeo un par de veces para poder adaptarse a la iluminación del cuarto, la cual no era mucha, cuando por fin se adaptó aun sentía el cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo, trago saliva.

"¿podría ser?…"

Giro un poco su rostro y se encontró con el del hombre, era hermosamente masculino, sus ojos hipnotizadores y su cabello, largo y negro, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando reconoció a su "atacante y violador" sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras se enderezaba.

"hola guapo"

Fue lo que dijo Jack en cuanto reconoció al hombre, este dejo salir una risa ante el saludo, lo vio inclinarse para unir sus bocas en un increíblemente duce beso, Jack enrollo el fuerte cuello del hombre con sus brazos sintiendo las suaves hebras de cabello.

Ambos compartieron un beso dulce, calmado, amoroso, solo se abrazaban mientras sus bocas se conocían, mientras sus lenguas danzaban con cariño entre ellas, las manos de Jack acariciaron la nuca del hombre mientras las manos de este acariciaban su cintura y caderas.

Entonces sus labios se separaron, el hombre se alejó solo un poco para que ambas miradas se encontraran, rojas con doradas, Jack dejo salir un suspiro al ver el rostro de su más grande ídolo, allí justo sobre su cuerpo, casi desnudo.

"debo admitir…jamás me espere algo así al cumplir los 20 años"

Hablo Jack sin dejar de mirar al hombre sobre él, este solo le sonrió y beso rápidamente sus labios.

"Por lo menos esta vez no estás tan borracho como la última vez"

Dijo el hombre pegando su frente a la suya, esta declaración dejo fuera de lugar a Jack.

"espera…eso quiere decir que…"

El hombre se acomodó mejor sobre Jack para comenzar a hablar.

"a los 18 yo tome tu virginidad, estabas borracho, a los 19 fuiste a mi hogar, me dijiste o gritaste que yo te robe tu virginidad, te acostaste conmigo y estabas muchísimo más borracho, y ahora…tome tu cuerpo nuevamente, cuando algo me gusta no lo dejo tan fácilmente"

Declaro el hombre, Jack se sonrojo, tenía una laguna mental a los 19 años, por eso no recordaba absolutamente nada, a los 18 algo recordaba pero no mucho, y ahora se había acostado nuevamente con él, su ídolo, el hombre más sexy sobre toda la maldita tierra y el inframundo, Chase Young, lord Heylin y dragón milenario, sentía sus mejillas mucho más rojas, en ese momento solo quería tomar una sábana y cubrir su rostro, estaba avergonzado, ya tres veces se había acostado con Chase.

"oh dios…"

Gimió avergonzado, y más porque Chase le había dicho que si algo le gustaba no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

"¡espera! Sabes acerca de mi novio, ¿verdad?"

El hombre bufo molesto, Jack se encogió algo asustado.

"no es tema para hablar en la cama Jack…y tú…"

Se detuvo a media palabra para clavar su mirada la cual era severa y seria.

"de ahora en adelante solo serás mío, tu lugar será en mi cama, a un lado de mi trono, a mi lado cenando y a mi lado a cada minuto del día, solo serás mío, cuando algo me gusta, no lo comparto"

Declaro Chase sin apartar su dorada mirada de la roja de Jack, este se había sonrojado fuertemente ante la declaración del hombre más fuerte del mundo, le había dicho prácticamente que era de él, que nadie más lo tocaría, jamás, entonces se preguntó qué sucedería con su novio, la verdad es que lo quería, pero no podía comparar el amor que sentía hacia este hombre.

Chase se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que tenía el menor, dejo salir un suspiro y beso la frente del menor.

"dejaras a ese hombre… no me importa que, solo lo harás y te iras conmigo"

Dijo para dar otro beso en la joven frente y con delicadeza tomo la pequeña mano de Jack y entrelazo sus dedos.

"lo he visto…no me gusta las cosas que hace, tampoco quiero que las sepas, así que estarás mejor lejos de el"

Jack dejo salir un suspiro, jamás quiso ver las cosas que hacia su novio, si lo quería, pensó que con él tendría una linda relación, pero tal parecía que no era así, si un lord Heylin te lo dice, es porque así es, sintió como un gran peso se iba de su pecho, dejo salir una risita y beso al mayor en los labios obsequiándole una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

"me iré contigo Chase"

Declaro muy feliz, Chase dejo salir un suspiro y beso los labios de Jack esta vez mas fogosamente acomodándose entre las pálidas piernas del joven.

"eso quería escuchar…"

Dijo dándole un nuevo y más caliente beso, Jack paso sus manos por su cuello y cabello mientras que por inercia sus caderas se comenzaron a mover contra las del mayor, este dejo escapar un gruñido el cual murió dentro de la boca de Jack, ambos se separaron.

"¿más sexo…por favor?"

Pregunto el menor dándole una mirada coqueta para luego morderse el labio inferior de manera insinuante, el mayor le sonrió de regreso, la verdad es que estaba listo para toda una noche de sexo con el menor.

"feliz cumpleaños Spicer…este es tu regalo este año, todo el sexo que quieras"

El menor sonrió al escuchar esas hermosas palabras, solo pudo reír.

"entonces…que estamos esperando?"

Dijo para lanzarse al ataque, y como el Lord Heylin dijo, tuvieron sexo toda la noche, increíble sexo, y Jack jamás se sintió tan feliz como este día, se sentía querido, deseado, sintió que ya no estaría más solo, y que este cumpleaños seria inolvidable.

Definitivamente jamás imagino pasar así su cumpleaños número 20…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien, que les pareció?<em>**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado Suriee, ya saben cualquier queja solo a mí por ser un mala editora, hahaha._**

**_y bueno, ya trabajo en otro fic, así que nos leeremos en...mucho tiempo, porque soy muy floja para escribir :T_**

**_Abrazos y besos con sabor a chocolate para todos, ¡adiós!_**

**_Espero sus sensuales reviews ;)_**


End file.
